This Life is Mine
by Le-Herpington
Summary: This was it. This was her breaking point. Her father had taken the last thing she had, the last thing she was attached to. Weiss Schnee was leaving Atlas, and nothing would stop her. One-Shot, no relation to any other FF. Spoilers V4E6-7


**After watching the recent episode, I needed to get this out of my system. I have to re-edit Chapter Nine anyway, some characters seem OOC now. This was written right after I saw V4E7.**

 **Spoilers for RWBY Volume 4, Episodes 6 and 7.**

* * *

Weiss looked up with tears and determination in her eyes. This was it. This was her breaking point. Her father had taken the last thing she had, the last thing she was attached to. Sure, the power the title held was useful, but the utter truth of it was, when she would have gotten the position of CEO, the entire company would have changed. She would have tried to fix it, clear the stain that the Schnee's held. To make sure that one she finally raised the kids she had wanted, they wouldn't deal with the side effects she had. That chance was gone now.

She had lost her friends, she had lost her pride, she had lost her freedom, her hope, her dreams...

And she was sick of it. Weiss Schnee was leaving Atlas, and nothing would stop her.

* * *

James Ironwood looked at his scroll. An e-mail, using a false address. Who does he know that would use a false address? Nonetheless, it held a field prompt that Winter used.

He opened it after a moment of thought.

* * *

To: General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military, and Specialist Schnee of the Atlesian Military  
Subject: How's was weather in Mantle last Tuesday?

 _General Ironwood and Specialist Schnee,_

 _As of the concert and charity event, my father has made a grievous mistake._

 _If you are reading this, I am leaving Atlas. My father will, no doubt, report me to you or the authorities, claiming I had attacked him, and that I am traumatized by the events of Beacon to the point of near-insanity._

 _I am sending this now to prove that I still have a grip on my mind, and that he has been manipulating all of us since the beginning. That said…_

 _I am going to try and find my team. I hoped to warn you both of my plans, so that you will not be blamed. Thank you, for all you have done for me, my friends, and the recovery of Beacon. I hope to still call you an ally when conflicts break out. My best regards to the both of you._

 _Signed,_

 _The Ex-Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company,  
_ _Weiss Schnee_

* * *

He stared at the e-mail for what had felt like a long time. In reality it was only seconds. Winter's messages broke him out of the trance he was in.

* * *

Winter: _She's planning of standing up to him. 10:37 P.M._

Ironwood: _No, she's planning on sneaking out. 10:38 P.M._

Winter: _It won't work. Trust me, I know all too well._ _10:38 P.M._

Ironwood: _Tell her a fully stocked airship is to be 'forgotten' by the military airpad. 10:39 P.M._

Winter: _Are we choosing sides?_ _10:39 P.M._

Ironwood: _Do we have a choice? We know what, who, she wants._ _10:40 P.M._

Winter: _Weiss will be disowned if she leaves._ _10:42 P.M._

Ironwood: _She knows. She made her choice, and now we'll make ours._ _10:42 P.M._

Winter: _Thank you, James. Thank You._ _10:46 P.M._

* * *

 _I'm not your pet,_

* * *

Tonight was the night she was going to leave. Winter had contacted her, and told her that there would be transport left for her to use. She was to sneak out, leave, and be forgotten. Money had been moved into another account, enough to help for a few years, but not enough to be noticed. No one would know who had helped her, no one would be caught in the backfire. She made this choice herself.

* * *

 _Not another thing you own._

* * *

Weiss had successfully gotten past some of the staff, with help from Klein. He was happy to make sure she would live up to her dreams, and cover for her. 'It was the least he could do.' he had claimed. All she had to do was get out of the mansion, and her father wouldn't have a hold on her anymore. She took a step to the left, hiding her in the shadows as a guard walked by. Weiss would thank Blake for the stealth training later.

* * *

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes._

* * *

She could see it, the front door. She was almost there, almost free. She bolted to it, her last lifeline to everything she still had.

"Where are you going, _daughter_?"

Weiss stopped. She would not turn around, she would not flinch at his tone. She was stronger than that. Stronger than ever now. She had hit rock bottom, she could only go up.

"Father."

"Where are you going?" He asked. Like he didn't know.

"To Vale, Mistral, to find my friends, my teammates." Her voice started to shake. "My family."

"No." He sneered, shouted, demanded, "You won't. You _will_ remain here."

* * *

 _Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore._

* * *

She spun around, unsheathing Myrtenaster, gripping it more like shield than weapon. "I will leave. I am not your toy, your little doll to dress up and parade around. I am my own person." She met his eyes with a determined look. "I made my decision."

His response was simple. "You oppose me?" He reached to his waist, where an old ornamental sword rested.

"Yes." She accepted her fate.

He drew the sword, and stepped toward Weiss, lifting his blade in attack. She met it with heavy resistance.

* * *

 _I won't be possessed,_

* * *

He may not have been a hunter, but he still held his own rather well. He met any poke, prod, attack on himself with little failure. Smirking, Jacques still knew he had the upper hand. Weiss would never kill him, he still held some strength over her. Slowly, she backed up, forcing herself outside into the large yard of the Schnee Manor. He finally struck back as she lightened herself to move back, striking his sword down.

With a flash of sparks, Weiss lifted Myrtenaster to slide the sword to the left, and she jumped back, preparing a stasis glyph so she could run. She never got to, as guards ran out behind her, surprising her. Although she fought back, it was inevitable that she would fail.

With a final blow to the head, Weiss fell to the ground, and her father walked up to her. Everyone fell silent as Jacques Schnee held the tip of his sword to his daughter's throat, drawing blood.

* * *

 _Burdened by your royal test._

* * *

"Do you yield?"

Weiss looked at her father, meeting his gaze with a cold glare. All she could feel was hatred. For her father and his selfish ways, for Whitley, the uncaring brat, and for herself, never seeing what her family had turned into. She had known how this was going to end from the beginning, and she was prepared for whatever may happen. She gave in to her emotions, and felt a tug in her gut.

"Never."

Jacques had not realized how he had cut the huntress-in-training. He hadn't noticed the large glyph with accented swords spinning around it behind him, draining Weiss' last reserves.

* * *

 _I will not surrender,_

* * *

A hand reached out and grabbed her father, as Weiss backed up from the sword. Guards gasped.

Weiss had summoned the amalgamated geist knight, using her father's own creation against him. A small trickle of blood dripping down her throat, dyeing her long sapphire dress with lines of red. She lifted her rapier's tip, placing it on her father's neck.

"Do _you_ yield, _Jacques_?" Weiss spat.

She did not even call him father, something both Schnee's had noted.

The man in question lowered his head. "Yes."

* * *

 _This Life is Mine._

* * *

As the being shattered, Weiss began walking away. Her father calmly stood up behind her, sheathing his sword.

"If you do this, you will no longer remain a Schnee. Do you understand? You will lose your name, your life, your legacy you want to oh so uphold, all of it!"

She turned her body, getting a glimpse of a man she had called father her entire life. Was this what the name had fallen to? All that it had meant to them? If so, she doesn't want it anymore. "Goodbye, Mr. Schnee. I hope we do not cross paths again." With a flick of her wrist, Myrtenaster was sheathed at her side. With a regal attitude, as she was taught so long ago, Weiss left behind the life she had, and began searching for the one she wanted. Her hair fell loose, the ponytail undone.

Behind her, a small tiara dropped onto the ground.


End file.
